Contando el tiempo
by Natalia Riddle
Summary: Un arrogante Ryoma Echizen desea convertirse en profesional de la mano de Hideki Ryuzaki,el padre de Sakuno y el mejor entrenador de Japón.ONeshotRyoSaku.


_**Bueno les dejo este, mi primer one shoot espero que les guste y me voy a seguir con el sexto capítulo de mi otra historia (Revenge of Sakuno).**_

_**Me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones, no se olviden de dejar su review. Advierto antes de que comiencen a leer, que este fic tiene partes que harán que se les paren los pelos.**_

_**Saludos, NtR**_

_**PD: lo que está entre comillas con letra inclinada son pensamientos.**_

**Contando el tiempo**

Una muchacha delgada de unos dieciseis años se paraba melancolicamente junto a una ventana que daba al patio de su escuela preparatoria. El uniforme escolar se ajustaba con gracia a las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo. Consultó su reloj ya casi era hora, su abuela la esperaba en el despacho de su antigua escuela secundaria. Con gesto abatido, apartó algunos mechones castaños de su cara, el cabello le llegaba casi a la cintura y solía llevarlo atado en una coleta, pero ese día apenas había tenido ganas de levantarse, mucho menos de arreglar su largo cabello. Comenzó a caminar hacia su antigua escuela. Unos cuantos metros delante de ella, un joven de su edad vestido con el uniforme de su preparatoria parecía llevar el mismo rumbo que ella. No le costó reconocer al gran Echizen Ryoma, el príncipe del tennis. Su cabello destellaba reflejos verde azulados bajo la luz del sol.

Iban en la misma escuela pero Sakuno estaba segura de que si se presentaba ante él y lo saludaba el no la reconocería. Aunque el arrogante muchacho no parecía hacer grandes diferencias entre sus conocidos, todos le resultaban igualmente indiferentes. De cualquier manera, alguien tan popular como él, dificilmente se cruzaba con una chica de bajo perfil como era ella en la escuela. Su torpeza y sus modales amilanados no le habían dado muchas chances de hacer amigos entre la gente popular. Si al menos Tomoka hubiera estado con ella todo habría sido diferente, pero al graduarse del secundario, fueron a preparatorias diferentes y aunque seguían siendo amigas se veían con mucha menos frecuencia. Ryoma en cambio, a pesar de no hacer nada para lograrlo se convirtió en una celebridad de inmediato, con decenas de chicas suspirando a su alrededor. A algunas las había convertido en sus novias y ninguna se parecía a ella ni de lejos. Todas eran altas, perfectas y podrían haber salido en la tapa de cualquier revista. De cualquier manera que fuese, el príncipe se hartaba facilmente de ellas pues ninguna de sus relaciones había durado mas de unas pocas semanas.

Sakuno continuó caminando sin la menor intención de llamar la atención del joven delante de ella. Hacía largo tiempo que se había resignado, desde segundo de secundaria que no le dirigía la palabra. Un día simplemente se hartó de las locas esperanzas sin sentido que alberaba su corazón y se alejó de él todo lo que pudo, para olvidarlo. Se cambió de clase y renunció a sus inútiles clases de tennis. Como esperaba, su adorado príncipe, ni siquiera se dió por enterado. Cuanto había llorado tratando de sacarlo de su corazón, cuanto había sufrido. Todo ese enorme dolor, su padre fue una gran ayuda para ella por aquellos tiempos. Se lo había contado todo, necesitaba desahogarse y allí estaba él dispuesto a brindarle su apoyo. Sus padres se separaron cuando era muy pequeña, como vivía con su madre solo podía visitar a su padre por temporadas pero lo pasaba muy bien con él y eran muy unidos.

Abstraida en sus pensamientos la joven apenas se dió cuenta que ya había entrado en las instalaciones de su antigua escuela y que Ryoma Echizen continuaba caminando delante de ella. ¿Vendrá a ver a la abuela, se preguntó comenzando a sentirse intimidada. Su interrogante fue respondido cuando dobló un recodo y vió al muchacho alto de mirada felina tocar la puerta del despacho de su abuela. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud y para cuando llegó hasta donde el joven se encontraba, su abuela ya había abierto la puerta.

- ¡Ah! Han llegado juntos. Ya los esperaba a ambos. - los saludó su abuela con una sonrisa y abriendo más la puerta les indicó que entraran.

Ryoma le echó una de sus peculiares miradas a la jovencita a su lado que la soportó todo lo que pudo tratando de no sonrojarse.

- Siéntense chicos. - los invitó su abuela señalando un par de sillas delante de ellos.

- Entrenadora, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Tengo práctica en una hora. - se quejó Ryoma observando a Sakuno con creciente desconfianza - Puede ir al grano y decirme que le contestó el entrenador.

- Antes que nada, debo hacerte algunas preguntas. - dijo Sumire tranquilamente. Su ex pupilo no tuvo más remedio que callarse y esperar - ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que él te entrene? Sus métodos son poco ortodoxos.

- Es el mejor entrenador de Japón y yo quiero ser el mejor en la liga profesional. No me interesa los métodos que emplee. - fue la estoica respuesta del joven Echizen.

- Tú padre lo odia y me temo que es mutuo. - objetó Sumire Ryuzaki nuevamente.

- Lo sé. - respondió Echizen cuidando que su tono demostrara que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Se ha negado. - replicó entonces su ex entrenadora - La sola mención de tu apellido bastó para que se negara de inmediato.

Ryoma apretó los puños con rudeza mientras observaba a la entrenadora Ryuzaki tratando de animarlo con una sonrisa.

- No todo está perdido. Por eso mi nieta está aquí - dijo la abuela de Sakuno mirándola de repente.

- ¿Yo? - murmuró la aludida sorprendida.

- ¿Cual era tu nombre? - preguntó Ryoma en voz alta más para si mismo que para la Joven - Ya sé... Era algo como Tomoko o Sakura ¿verdad?

- Me llamo Sakuno - respondió la muchacha tratando de no tartamudear ya que no había conseguido no sonrojarse. Pero Ryoma ya no le estaba prestando atención.

- Mi hijo no escuchará a nadie más, pero hará todo lo que Sakuno le pida - declaró Sumire y dirigiendose a su nieta agregó - ¿Lo harás, Sakuno? ¿Le pedirías a tu padre que entrenara a Ryoma?

- Si... - consintió Sakuno con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

- Te lo agradezco, Sakura - le dijo Echizen sin sonar agradecido en lo absoluto - Entrenadora, debo irme ya. - agregó caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando esta se cerró ambas mujeres quedaron a solas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De camino al restaurante, el prometedor jugador de tennis Ryoma Echizen, reflexionaba las incontables advertencias de su padre, acerca de ese sujeto, el entrenador Hideki Ryuzaki. Como casi todos los consejos de su padre no referidos especificamente a técnicas de tennis, estos lo tenían sin cuidado...

_flashback_

- No entiendo por que te empeñas en que te entrene ese sádico - refunfuñaba un desaseado monje, elevando sus puños al cielo.

- Por que te ha vencido... - fue la lacónica respuesta de su hijo adolescente, que en ese momento concentraba toda su atención en un partido de tennis en la TV.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Los dos eramos estudiantes... - trató de justificarse Nanjirou sumamente irritado.

- Si era tan bueno ¿Porqué se retiró? - inquirió Ryoma desviando de pronto su mirada de la tele.

- No sé con seguridad. Yo ya no estaba en Japón por aquella época pero creo que Sumire-chan me dijo que se lesionó gravemente y no pudo seguir en la liga profesional. - respondió su padre rascándose la barbilla.

_fin del flashback_

Una vez en el restaurante paseó su mirada buscando a la persona con la que iba encontrarse. No le costó reconocerlo, su padre le mostró una foto de él de cuando eran estudiantes. En una mesa junto a un gran ventanal un hombre vestido con traje formal azul oscuro tomaba una taza de café. Llevaba su oscuro cabello un poco largo y sobre la frente casi llegaba a taparle los ojos, que brillaban tenuemente como si fueran dos escarabajos. La mandíbula era fuerte y cuadrada, su tez algo oscura y aunque estuviera sentado, era obvio que era muy alto. No se parecía en lo más mínimo a la entrenadora Ryuzaki.

Ryoma se acercó a su mesa con paso decidido. Cuando estuvo junto a él asumió una de aquellas arrogantes posturas que lo caracterizaban y hablo en el frío tono que le era habitual.

- ¿Eres Hideki Ryuzaki?

El hombre interpelado de aquella forma, giró lentamente la cabeza y lo miró de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos negros brillando como dos tizones encendidos.

- Pero si eres la viva estampa de tu mediocre padre... - le dijo evidenciando una voz grave y profunda.

_"Como se atreve..."_, pensó Ryoma apretando los dientes, aunque se cuidó muy bien de responderle, la entrenadora lo había advertido sobre eso. Debía dominar su genio, pues él le provocaría a cada momento y a la menor réplica tendría que olvidarse de sus sueños de convertirse en su pupilo.

- ¿No hay contestación? Veo que al menos te han educado bien - continuó aquel irritante hombre - Siéntate.

Ryoma obedeció tomando asiento lentamente frente a él.

- Algunas simples reglas: nunca hables antes que yo, jamás me contradigas, obedece de inmediato y me llamarás Señor o Entrenador - volvió a hablar pausadamente Hideki Ryuzaki, observando con atención las contorsiones que la rabia provocaba en el rostro del insolente jovencito, que sin embargo permanecía en silencio - Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana después de la escuela. Ven a mi casa, tengo unas cuantas canchas de tennis a mi disposición ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No... Señor - respondió el príncipe del tennis tratando de moderar el rencor en su tono de voz.

- Una cosa más, la más importante. Hay algunas condiciones para que me convierta en tu entrenador... - sentenció Ryuzaki con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente una vez más - Si aceptas, comienzas mañana mismo. De otra manera búscate otro entrenador.

- ¿Cuales son las condiciones?... Señor. - inquirió Ryoma tratando de dominarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Hideki Ryuzaki sonrió complacido y bebió un último sorbo de café.

- La única razón por la que estás aquí, es que mi hija me lo ha pedido...

- Me ocuparé de darle las gracias a su hija Tomoko, Señor - lo interrumpió el joven de ojos ambarinos.

El hombre frente a él le dedicó una colérica mirada.

- ¡Harás más que eso y no vuelvas a interrumpirme! - le espetó elevando un poco el tono de voz - Mi hija se llama Sakuno. Nunca vuelvas a olvidarlo.

- Si... Señor - repuso Ryoma clavando la vista en el suelo. Creía que se había lastimado las palmas de tanto apretar los puños bajo la mesa.

- No consigo imaginar y jamás lo haré, que es lo que vé mi hija en alguien como tú. Pero me encargaré de que no vuelva a poner sus ojos en tí. - continuó el hombre de la mirada sombría, ante la atónita expresión de su futuro pupilo - Hoy mismo, la invitarás a salir para agradecerle. Te doy un día, o dos como máximo, para que te declares totalmente enamorado de ella. Por desgracia sé que ella aceptará de inmediato. Durante dos semanas conseguirás que sea la mujer más feliz de la tierra y luego harás alguna trastada, como salir con otra chica ocupándote de que ella se entere. La conozco, nunca te perdonará algo así. - se detuvo un momento para encender un cigarrillo. En frente suyo Ryoma Echizen apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Ambos nos veremos beneficiados. Tú conseguirás un entrenador y yo me libraré de la vergüenza de que mi hija se interese en un Echizen. - volvió a hablar Hideki Ryuzaki - ¿Aceptas?

El muchacho revisó sus opciones mentalmente. ¿Que podía importarle a él ganarse el odio de una muchacha de la que ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre? Concluyó que era un precio razonable viniendo de alguien tan excéntrico.

- Acepto - murmuró Ryoma y su nuevo entrenador sonrió complacido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así como salió del restaurante fue directo a la casa en la que la hija del entrenador vivía con su madre (por supuesto que este le dió la dirección, el no tenía la menor idea). En el camino compro unas flores, si debía conseguir lo que el entrenador le pidió en el plazo fijado, debía hacer uso de toda cursilería a la que puediera echar mano. Llegó al lugar indicado en menos de una hora. La casa exhibía una bella fachada de ladrillos. Sin pensarlo dos veces tocó timbre. La tímida muchacha que había visto en el despacho de Sumire se asomó por la puerta con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Llevaba pantalones cortos de jean muy gastados y tenía el pelo sujeto en un improvisado rodete, incluso llevaba guantes de goma que se quitó rapidamente cuando lo vió. Era obvio que estaba limpiando y que la última persona que esperaba encontrar al abrir la puerta, era él.

- Ryoma-kun... - balbuceó poniéndose roja como un tomate.

- Sakuno, estoy decidido a agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí - le dijo dándole a su tono de voz toda la galantería de la que era capaz - ¿Tienes algo de tiempo, podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque?

Sakuno lo oía cada vez más desconcertada sin poder desviar la mirada de las flores que sostenía. Ryoma siguió la dirección de su mirada y cayó en la cuenta.

- oh, lo siento. Son para tí - dijo extendiéndole el ramo. La muchacha lo recibió sin poder dejar de sonreir. Tenía que pellizcarse, esto debía de ser un sueño.

- Muchas gracias, Ryoma-kun, pero no tienes que hacer nada por mí. Ha sido un gusto ayudarte con mi padre - le dijo con nerviosismo.

- ¿No quieres salir conmigo? - preguntó Ryoma contrariado.

- ¡Si!... Quiero decir no... No si..si..si lo..lo haces solo por obligación - tartamudeó la delgada muchachita, acomodándose detrás de la oreja un mechón que se le había venido a la cara. No podía despegar la vista del suelo.

Ryoma la tomó suavemente de la barbilla hasta tenerla a la altura de sus hermosos ojos gatunos.

- Tonta, no es obligación... - le susurró sonriendo.

Sakuno pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para apartarse de aquella cercanía que la estaba enloqueciendo.

- Voy... voy... A..a cambiarme. - alcanzó a balbucear abrazando el ramo de flores.

- Te espero... - dijo él por toda respuesta.

Así comenzó todo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven corría a toda prisa calle abajo. Logró llegar al templo antes de lo que esperaba. Arrojó sus raquetas al suelo en cuanto llegó a su habitación y se desvistió a toda velocidad para meterse a la ducha. Karupín le daba la bienvenida con un largo maullido.

- Ahora no Karupín. - le dijo su dueño mientras se metía al baño.

Quince minutos después ya estaba fuera, vistiéndose para su cita de esa noche. Sentía algo de dolor en su pierna derecha. _"Ese desgraciado..."_, pensó con rabia. La imagen de Hideki Ryuzaki vino a su mente. Gracias a él siempre llegaba a su casa como si lo hubiesen apaleado. Solo cuatro días habían transcurrido y su cuerpo ya estaba suplicando vacaciones. _"Maldito seas idiota, en cuanto obtenga lo quiero de tí. Juro que me vengaré..."_. Aquel pensamiento era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Se miró al espejo una última vez, y salió de la habitación. Al pasar por el comedor, su padre le echó la misma mirada de rayos X que le daba todos los días cada vez que llegaba de su entrenamiento.

- ¿Tampoco cenas aquí, hoy? - lo inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- No, invité a Sakuno a cenar... - le dijo mientras se ponía la campera.

- ah, tu novia... - dijo el monje cambiando su expresión de inmediato - ¿Cuando la traerás Ryoma- chan? - agregó sonriendo malvadamente.

- Nunca - fue la respuesta de su hijo que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Mocoso, mal agradecido... - farfulló el monje una vez que se quedó solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos del templo, Ryoma pensó calmadamente en la parte facil de su inusual entrenamiento. Pues así lo veía, como una parte más de su entrenamiento, y eso era todo, en once días más se acabaría. No había resultado nada dificil seducir a la hija de Ryuzaki, lo que más le costó fue declararse. Por que después de todo el nunca había tenido que hacerlo, las chicas caían simplemente rendidas a sus pies. Esta ocasión no resultó tan diferente después de todo, pués antes de que terminara de declamar todos los falsos sentimientos que decía sentir, ella lo besó y eso fue todo. Con ella todo salía sin esfuerzo, todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de él y a menudo adivinaba sus pensamientos. En el fondo Ryoma se reía de ella y sus ridículas atenciones, y se sentía bien haciendolo pués para él era una forma de vengarse de su padre.

Ese día cenaron en un restaurante y luego salieron a caminar. Ella siempre se le abrazaba a la cintura casi inmovilizándolo y no perdía oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuan feliz se sentía. El detestaba cuando se ponía tan pesada, no tenía más remedio que pararse a besarla y decirle que la amaba también. _"Eres patética, Ryuzaki. Como puedes ponerte en mis manos. Como dejas que te destruya tan facilmente..."_, pensaba mientras unía sus labios a los suyos.

Esa noche tropezaron con un ex compañero del secundario. Horio iba de la mano con una muchachita escuálida de grandes incisivos.

- Vaya no esperaba encontrarlos juntos. Tantos años después. - dijo Horio y luego mirando a Sakuno añadió - Parece que se te ha cumplido un sueño...

- Sí... - susurró ella y le dedicó a Ryoma una de esas melosas miradas que tanta repulsión le causaban.

Llegó la hora de regresar a sus casas. Ryoma acompañó a su novia hasta la suya. Cuando iban llegando, se le ocurrió preguntarle.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Horio con eso de tu sueño?

- Siempre he estado enamorada de tí. Desde que te conocí. Creo que todo el mundo lo sabía menos tú. - le respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza.

Ryoma frunció el ceño tratando de recordar a Sakuno en esa época. Su imagen le llegó cargada de sentimientos extraños. La recordaba ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba unas trenzas muy largas y siempre andaba con esa loca amiga suya. Pero eso fue en séptimo grado, luego no podía recordar nada más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sería como el décimo día de su entrenamiento cuando se dió cuenta que su cuerpo llegaba a su límite. _"No me vencerás"_, pensaba constantemente. Mientras se quitaba las pesas de las muñequeras y las medias sentado en el baño de su casa. Por suerte había conseguido zafarse de la cita que tenía con Sakuno esa noche. Que bien, utilizaría ese tiempo para dormir. "Solo cinco días más y romperé con ella", se repetía a si mismo para darse ánimos.

Luego de una ducha renovadora se aprestaba a meterse en la cama. Cuando su prima lo llamó desde la puerta, avisándole que tenía una llamada telefónica.

- Hola - dijo con voz somnolienta en el tubo del teléfono.

- Hola, mi amor. Perdona que te despierte, pero estoy sola en casa. Mamá salió de viaje por unos días ¿No quieres venir a dormir aquí? - le habló la voz candorosa de Sakuno.

Iba a decirle que no. Cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. No necesitaba engañarla con otra chica para romper con ella. Solo se acostarían y cuando los quince días acabaran, él le diría que todo era mentira y que solo se trató de sexo. No había mejor forma de acabar con aquello. Ella lo detestaría y el entrenador se daría por satisfecho.

- OK - se encontró diciendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Día doce. Día doce. Tres días más, solo tres días más. Eso era todo lo que restaba.

- ¡NO TE ESTÁS CONCENTRANDO! - le gritaba su entrenador lánzandole cuatro pelotas al mismo tiempo. Consiguió devolver tres pero la última se le escapó.

- NIÑO ESTÚPIDO, DE SEGURO QUE EN LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES CONCENTRARTE ES EN ESAS REVISTAS GUARRAS AL IGUAL QUE TU PERVERTIDO PADRE - volvió a gritarle su entrenador, pero Ryoma estaba demasiado exhausto para sentirse ofendido - OTRAS CINCUENTA VUELTAS A LA CANCHA POR TU ESTUPIDEZ.

Ryoma comenzó a correr jadeando sin parar. _"Solo tres días más y me vengaré de tí maldito. Las cosas no van a salirte como las planeaste. Ya verás. Me reiré de tí y tu patética hija."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche de regreso en casa de Sakuno. Tomó un baño y se arrojó exahusto sobre la cama de su novia. Observó con abandono todos los detalles femeninos en aquella habitación. Desde la ridícula acumulación de peluches hasta los voladitos en las cortinas y sábanas. La había hecho suya allí mismo hace dos días. Otra tarea que no le ofreció ninguna dificultad. Ella simplemente estaba lista, hace tiempo que quería pertenecerle por completo. Recordó haberse sentido falso al principio, pero después de todo ella era una mujer y muy bella, por cierto. No sabía cuanto la deseaba hasta que comenzó a desvestirla. Luego de eso todo surgió espontaneamente, necesitaba poseerla. Solo se sentiría aliviado luego se tenerla. "Te amo", gemía ella en su oído. Se sintió muy bien, por que negarlo. Luego de eso ella se durmió abrazando su pecho, casi ronroneando como una gatita. Recordaba haber pasado largo tiempo acariciando su cabello hasta que el sueño finalmente los consumió a ambos.

- ¿Todavía despierto? - habló la dulce voz de Sakuno.

Ryoma se incorporó a medias sobre la cama, apoyándose en los codos. Solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura por toda vestimenta. Su novia se le acercó con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y los ojos clavados en aquella prenda mínima.

- ¿Estas cansado? - lo inquirió con sus ojos cafés brillando debilmente.

- No tanto... - contestó Ryoma sonriendo. Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

- Dime que me amas... - jadeó ella. Ryoma se detuvo con expresión sorprendida y la miró con seriedad.

- Te amo... - susurró. Que importaba. Nadie sabría que lo había dicho de verdad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Último día. Sakuno esperaba que Ryoma se presentara de un momento a otro. Aunque llevaba retrasado media hora no se preocupó, seguro su padre lo había entretenido más de la cuenta. Lo raro era que la citara en el parque. ¿Porqué no fue a verla a su casa? Su madre recién regresaría mañana. Distinguió facilmente su silueta doblando un recodo. Vestía ropa deportiva y aún cargaba sus raquetas al hombro.

- Llegaste tarde... - le recriminó, divertida, señalando el reloj en su muñeca, pero Ryoma no sonrió. Algo andaba mal. - ¿Que pasa? - le preguntó mirándolo con seriedad. Trató de tomarle la mano, pero el se apartó.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? - volvió a hablar con voz quebrada. Realmente se estaba angustiando, sentía las lagrimas quemando en sus ojos. El no abría la boca, se limitaba a mirarla con aquellos cálidos ojos dorados, ahora helados en sus orbitas.

- Último día - murmuró de repente.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sakuno sin comprender, aunque las lágrimas corrían ya abundantemente por sus mejillas.

- Se acabó. Estoy aburrido. - le dijo él sin inmutarse - Ya conseguí todo lo que quería de tí - agregó con expresión inconmovible.

- No... Dijiste que me amabas... - replicó ella al borde de la histeria. Sin poder controlarse, quiso abrazarlo, pero el la empujó y cayó sobre la banca en que lo había estado esperando.

Ryoma la observó indeciso por unos momentos, luego dió media vuelta y la abandonó allí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda una semana había transcurrido, pero le daba lo mismo, ya no contaba los días como antes. Cada uno le parecía igual al anterior. A todos les faltaba ella. Sentado en la puerta del templo veía las hojas caer de los árboles. Karupín se frotaba en sus piernas, pero el ya no se creía capaz de volver a sentir nada. Su padre se acercó hasta donde el estaba.

- Te dije que ese hombre era peligroso - le dijo compadecido.

_"No sabes cuanto..."_, pensó Ryoma pero no dijo nada y su padre se sentó a su lado en silencio.

_flashback_

Tres días después de romper con Sakuno, Ryoma se presentó a los entrenamientos. Hideki Ryuzaki lo miró de arriba a abajo como hizo el día que lo conoció, pero a diferencia de aquella vez pareció agradarle su aspecto esta vez.

- Has perdido tres días de entrenamiento. Así que entrenarás el triple. - le ordenó secamente - Ve a las canchas.

- Hice lo que me pidió - murmuró él muchacho en un tono apenas audible.

- Lo sé. Tuve que cambiarla de escuela. Es muy dificil para una chica cuando un rumor así, sobre su reputación se filtra en la escuela. Escribieron "ramera" en su casillero ¿Lo sabías? - le habló su entrenador con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

- No fuí yo quien difundió ese rumor...

- Claro que no. Fuí yo, quien lo hizo. Solo tuve que darles unas monedas a unos chavalines como tú - volvió a hablar su entrenador.

Ryoma no podía creer que existiera alguien con tal falta de escrúpulos.

- ¿Porqué hizo algo como eso? - preguntó espantado.

- Porque ahora ya no puedes alcanzarla. La he alejado de tí todo lo que me ha sido posible hacerlo y me siento satisfecho con eso - explicó sonriendo - Dime Echizen, ¿Qué se siente tener el corazón roto? - añadió friamente.

- Usted, primero, debería tener uno para saberlo. - le espetó él, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Su entrenador se limitó a sonreir nuevamente.

- Ve a las canchas, Echizen. Has pagado un precio muy alto por tus clases...

_fin del flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El príncipe del tennis, como solían llamarlo, era uno de los profesionales mejor rankeados, con solo 17 años había salido victorioso de todos sus torneos. Los especialistas coincidían en que era solo cuestión de unos meses para que se convirtiera en el número uno. Nadie había dejado pasar el hecho de que fuera hijo del legendario Samurai Echizen y salía en todas las tapas de revistas deportivas con una foto de su padre detrás. Lo que nadie sabía, era que el joven Ryoma había conseguido finalmente ganarle a su respetado padre (respetado por el resto del mundo, no por él, claro) hacía cosa de unos meses.

Ryoma vivía ahora solo, en un apartamento en Tokio, con su querido Karupín por toda compañía y ya casi tenía suficiente dinero para retirarse. Había vivido algún tiempo en USA, pero decidió regresar. Por que en el fondo nunca había perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver. Había tentado todas las vías posibles, pero ninguna le había dado resultados. Todos los Ryuzaki se negaban a dirigirle la palabra. Incluso su ex entrenadora Sumire se había alejado de él, luego de lo sucedido.

Haciendo a un lado su orgullo decidió intentar hablar con ella una vez más. Ryoma recorrió con nostalgia los exteriores de la escuela Seigaku hasta llegar al despacho de su entrenadora. Solo tuvo que tocar una vez, y la entrenadora salió a su encuentro.

- Ryoma...

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- Claro... pasa. - le dijo Sumire luego de pensarlo un minuto - Toma asiento - le indicó una vez dentro del despacho.

Ryoma observó pensativo una fotografía sobre el escritorio. En ella se veía a una bella jovencita de largo cabello castaño sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. Llevaba flequillo y en sus brazos sostenía a un gatito blanco con manchas negras.

- Esta foto ¿Es reciente? - preguntó con tristeza.

- Hará un par de meses - rememoró la entrenadora - Supe que te va muy bien - añadió cambiando de tema. Pero la mirada del joven no se despegaba de aquella imagen.

- Por eso viniste ¿Verdad? - continuó la mujer en tono algo más grave - ¿Quieres saber de ella?

Ryoma solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

- Los hombres son unos tontos... - sentenció Sumire - Tú y mi hijo se encargaron muy bien de destrozarle el corazón - suspiró desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Ryoma no sabía que debía decir. Lo único que sabía es que no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día y que su corazón se volvió de hielo cuando se separaron. Necesitaba explicarle y más que nada necesitaba verla para volver a sentirse vivo. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y lo único que logró fue que la desesperación en sus ojos impregnara el aire en aquella habitación.

- Tú y ella se merecen una charla. No importa lo que Hideki piense - volvió a hablar la mujer sintiendo que hacía lo correcto - Ella está allá ahora, en casa de él. Vé allá y la encontrarás.

- Gracias... - balbuceó el muchacho. Aunque no existían palabras para expresar la gratitud que sentía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa de su ex entrenador se alzó ante sus ojos como lo hacía a veces en sus pesadillas. Se acercó a la puerta pausadamente pero antes de tocar, un pequeño gato blanco se coló entre sus piernas y comenzó a maullar llamándolo. Ryoma no tardó en reconocerlo como la mascota de Sakuno en la fotografía. Una dulce, dulce voz, interrumpió sus pensamientos y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre aunque quizá algo más pálida. Se quedó estupefacta mirándolo mientras el gatito aprovechaba para escabullirse dentro.

- Sakuno... - murmuró él, no menos sorprendido, pero si infinitamente más feliz.

La muchacha miró una o dos veces hacia el interior de la casa con gestos nerviosos y luego llevándolo de la mano, lo arrastró con resolución lejos de la casa. Llevaban caminadas varias cuadras cuando se detuvieron.

- Mi padre te matará si te vé allá... - le dijo ella.

- Me tiene sin cuidado ese desgraciado - afirmó Ryoma buscando en ella alguna de aquellas señales que antes le demostraban cuanto lo amaba. No las halló, parecía una persona diferente, una extraña.

- Antes de que empieces a hablar, quiero decirte que lo sé todo. - continuó Sakuno sin perder la calma.

- Sabes lo que él te dijo. - objetó Ryoma poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Sé todo. Sé sobre el bendito trato que hicieron...

- Si lo sabes ¿Como puedes estar aún con él?

- ¿Como puedo estar ahora contigo?

Ryoma desvió la mirada antes de que la culpa lo consumiera por completo.

- Es mi padre. Lo conozco perfectamente, sé de sus valores distorsionados y todos sus otros defectos. Pero me ama y de eso no tengo duda. y aunque haya hecho algo retorcido, se también de sus motivos. A diferencia de tí el nunca me mintió, me lo confesó todo el mismo día que me dejaste. Era yo quien no quería verte.

- ¿Vas a culparme por lo que planeó ese monstruo?

- Fue algo monstruoso, si. Pero tú no te negaste...

Ryoma abrió la boca pero no consiguió articular palabra. No podía rebatir semejante argumento, ella tenía razón. Antes no le hubiera importado dañarla con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Como podía demostrarle ahora que la amaba. Nunca volvería a creerle, pero necesitaba decírselo de todas maneras.

- Si soy tan insensible como crees ¿Para que estaría aquí, ahora?

- En el fondo sé que eres buena persona, Ryoma, pero no debes sentir lástima de mí. - repuso ella con el semblante ensombrecido - No vuelvas a buscarme. - añadió por último girando para marcharse.

La vió alejarse con impotencia, pero ya no sabía que decir, que hacer, para retenerla. _"¿Lástima? ¿Eso es lo que crees que siento por tí? No quiero volver a contar el tiempo, para verte..."_. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba frente a ella bloqueándole el paso. Se abrazó a su cintura y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Mirándola con sus enormes ojos de ambar le dijo.

- Nadie más que yo, lamenta que no sea suficiente... Pero esto es todo lo que soy y estará siempre a tus pies... Por que aunque no lo creas, si me enamoré de tí...

Se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, apoyándose en su vientre, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. Sintió sus manos acariciando su cabello y lentamente la muchacha se arrodilló frente a él.

- Es suficiente para mí... - le dijo ella, tocando su frente con la de él.

Ryoma tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Cuanto había extrañado el sabor de aquellos labios.

- Nunca te dejaré ir, mi amor no importa lo que pase. Eres mía... - habló Ryoma mientras la abrazaba hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

- Soy tuya... - susurró Sakuno, sintiéndose morir en sus brazos, como antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora: "El dolor purifica..." hubiera dicho Hideki Ryuzaki. Este maligno Ryoma a tenido que aprender a dominar su soberbia por las malas. je je! Dejen Reviews please, quiero saber que les pareció la historia.**_


End file.
